Our First Kiss
by ThatDanceChick21
Summary: This is a story about my boyfriend and my first kiss. I purposely left out any character names or adjectives describing their looks. I wanted the reader to decide which pair they'd like it to be. You can even imagine yourself and your love as the characters. This story is an anniversary present for my boyfriend. I would appreciate it if you would read and review it! Thank you!


**Author: ThatDanceChick21**

**Title: Our First Kiss**

**Rating: K+**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the way it's written!**

* * *

Thursday, December 29th, 2011.

We were just standing, trying to catch our breath. A long game of our favorite dancing Wii game sure winded us. I looked at the score on the television screen and saw that I had won, again. Then I felt it. His right arm creep around my waist. We continued to stand there, not speaking, not moving. Without noticing my arm suddenly appeared on his shoulder. My heart pounded harder.

He spun me around so that we were facing each other, his left hand joined the other on my waist. I then followed his example and put my last hand on his shoulder. Then it happened. Our faces grew closer together, slowly working their way to the other's. Our lips met and my heart started to bleed. Emotions filled my body I didn't even know.

This boy was once just a classmate. Once just a boy I didn't even talk to. Then grew into a good friend. A best friend I could talk to, joke around with. But now, now he's someone else. A boy I had never met before. A boy with sweet, soft lips and a sweet soft tongue, matching his sweet, soft nature.

We broke. Our lips reluctantly pulled apart. My eyes slowly opened to see his staring at me. He looked shocked. Shocked that this girl standing in front of him could make him feel the way he is now. That this girl who was merely just a friend two weeks ago had hidden this other side from him. She was different from he had thought. She was perfect.

His eyes shinned, they sparkled like the stars. Neither of us could come up with words. After waiting for what seemed like a lifetime he pulled me closer and leaned in once again. He got crazier this time, letting himself go. His arms squeezed me closer, wanting me as close as possible to his heart.

This kiss lasted longer, much longer. One of his hands went up my back, feeling what he could have me. The other brushed the top of my jeans, wishing he grab them. I tighten my muscles and bring him closer, kissing him more passionately. For a while longer it lasts.

We broke again. This time we didn't look into each other's eyes, we kept the same distance with each other and hugged. Slowly rocking back and forth. The music still played on the Wii. This gave him an idea. He broke from the hug and extended one hand out to the side

"Want to dance?"

The motion asked me. I placed my hand in his and he grabbed my iPod. Rabiosa by Shakira started to play. It was a mutual favorite song. He was the one who introduced me to it. It just wasn't the right song for the moment.

Would you dance?

If I asked you to dance?

I looked at him. It was our song, Hero by Enrique Iglesias. I put my head on his shoulder and we rocked slowly back and forth to the music. Then he took his hand away from mine and placed it on my waist again. I raised my head and looked at him again. He closed his eyes and leaned into me again. We kissed.

We kissed again and again getting into it more and more. I had never seen him loose himself so much before. I seemed to bring out a different side of him. A side he hadn't even seen before. A new side that I'd soon fall in life with, a side that would come to be the love of my life.

This kiss lasted forever. I had completely lost all trains of thought, all except for the thoughts of him. The thoughts of his lips, the thoughts of his warmth against my body, the thoughts of his hand on my back, and the thoughts that this boy is mine.

"Dinner's ready! Come down please!" His mother's words interrupted us. The realization that we had to stop finally came to mind.

"Alright we're on our way!" He answered with his eyes locked on mine. He gave me one last kiss before me turned off the game and slowly made our way down stairs.

* * *

**Happy anniversary Noah! ;) R&R!**


End file.
